Greetings from Florida
by Silvia LedVal
Summary: [AU ] Al bajar del avión y llegar a Florida, más que cumplir su alocado sueño, Kagura descubrió que a Japón ya no podría volver. Ahora era una fugitiva. NarakuxKagura


**Aclaración: Los siguientes personajes no me pertenecen, salieron de la gran imaginación de Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

**|| GREETINGS FROM FLORIDA ||**

* * *

_One-shot  
NarakuxKagura_

* * *

—¿Qué sucede?

Le quiso decir que verlo en una camisa color blanco, la incomodaba. La daba la impresión que buscaba disfrazarse para pasar inadvertido entre la gente que los rodeaba. Además, verlo con su cabello sujeto en una coleta, tampoco era lo normal en él cuando salía. Pero estaban en la orilla de la playa, con otros hombres que al igual que él, vestían de colores claros o simplemente no traían nada encima que no fuera algún short y sandalias. Naraku no se ocultaba de nadie y si vestía esa ropa era por el terrible calor, que todos los días se presentaba desde que les ocurrió mudarse a aquel lejano país.

Él se había levantado tarde, percatándose que ella no estaba descansando en la cama como se esperaría. Su ropa seguía regada en el suelo y le daba la impresión que pasarían varios días más antes de que terminara de acomodar su pequeño desorden. No le dejó ni un mensaje o nota que le dijera donde se encontraría. Cualquiera pensaría que él se alteraría por su ausencia, que tal vez llamaría incontables veces a su número de celular y le dejaría unos cuantos mensajes de amenaza o chantaje...

Chantaje. Definitivamente esa era una de las palabras que ayudaría a describir su relación. Necesitó un poco de astucia, galantería y un toque de perversidad para atraer a Kagura. Más tarde, se ajustó la máscara de hombre ideal y comenzaron a salir a flote la vida de aquella mujer, cuya historia no era otra donde iniciaba con mal y termina peor. Kagura no tenía más que su belleza e inteligencia y su siempre mala suerte que la acompañaba a toda hora. Sabía qué necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para que le dé un pequeño empujón. Un impulso para salir de su mala racha. Aunque la persona que ella creía que le podría ayudar, cuyo frío de su voz y ojos hubiera congelado la caliente playa, no dio señales de estar interesado. Sin embargo, Naraku estuvo ahí, opacando cada diminuto detalle dedicado a ella de parte de aquel hombre de piel pálida, siempre al pendiente de lo ambos hacían y por qué no, estropearlo.

Y cuando Kagura, presa de un gran estafador con linda sonrisa, le dijo que necesitaba dinero, no supo que sería una decisión de la cual saldrían miles de preguntas después. Pues el dinero le sobraba a él y se lo dio sin pestañar. Estando enterado del buen futuro que tendría la muchacha, en aquel tiempo de diecinueve años, hizo planes para que le sirviera y hacerle un espacio muy fundamental en su vida. Le funcionó tan bien que seis años después, seguían juntos.

Naraku no miraba a las demás personas que pasaban a un lado. Más específicamente, no miraba ni de reojo a alguna mujer que caminaba con bikini, acompañada de otras mujeres, unas más atractivas que otras. Esa era una característica atípica en un hombre. Naraku podría tener más defectos que virtudes, pero él no era ningún mujeriego. Aunque, ¿qué tan bueno era eso? En un hombre tan obsesivo como él resultaba peligroso. Este rasgo fue la que la puso absorta cuando lo vio venir, ella enfundada en un bikini color negro, esperando las miradas de Naraku a cualquier otra que pasara. Nada. Él no miraba más que al frente, a una mujer donde tenía detrás un mar brillante, que aun teniendo la oportunidad de irse no se iría, ni mucho menos lo hundiría porque sería hundirse también.

—Nada, —respondió. Enseguida, se dio cuenta que él ya había tomado sus cosas: su bolsa de mano y su toalla, junto con su vestido que había dejado en una silla blanca, sin importarle que otro viniera y se lo robara—. Dame mis cosas —pidió de mal humor, uno que en los últimos días se acrecentaba y que se volvería intolerable si Naraku no encontraba la raíz.

Él el accedió y se los dio. Después de un corto intercambios de palabras, decidieron tomar el desayuno de una vez.

Tres meses desde que llegaron a la soleada Florida y Naraku se había arrepentido de haber optado ese lugar para residir. Salir de Japón, su país natal, para vivir en un destino turístico popular, sonaba bien. Kagura aceptó con gusto. Le gustó la idea de estar en Miami significaba buscar algún trabajo y cumplir su alocado sueño.

El dinero que le había pedido a Naraku, no tenía más designio que el pagar la universidad y estudiar para médico forense. Desde siempre, ella tenía una loca fascinación por la muerte. Especialmente los cadáveres. Las películas de zombis alimentaron su morbo, provocando que fantaseara con la idea de tenerlos bajo algún tipo de control. Más adelante, serían las series policiacas, donde estos médicos tenían cierta participación, las que le dieron una dirección hacía a que dedicarse por el resto de su vida. Kagura se enamoró de la idea de, más que ayudar a encontrar asesinos para mantener segura la gente, era resolver los casos y descubrir que había detrás de aquellas mentes, respuestas que sólo los cadáveres podrían darle. Kagura quería trabajar en la policía, justo como lo había hecho el protagonista de aquella serie policía, donde era él asesino que todos seguían y nadie sabía. Fue ese personaje el que terminó de inspirarla.

Cuando Naraku pronunció "Florida", a modo de broma por el enamoramiento de Kagura por el asesino ficticio, ella no quiso dejar de pasar la oportunidad y lo terminó de convencer para hacerlo.

Lo que Kagura no estaba enterada, era que al bajar del avión y pisar ese suelo, ya había cumplido uno de sus locos sueños y que más vacaciones permanentes, sería una jaula con mucho estilo. A Japón ya no podría volver, mucho menos a su trabajo.

Después de la universidad, logró entrar a un hospital para desempeñar un puesto relacionado a su profesión, que aunque era lo que le gustaba, no era lo que quería. Se mantuvo ahí durante un año entero. Tiempo en que la relación con Naraku se acrecentó y murió todas las demás que tenía: amistades y familiares. Pues Naraku se encargó de ser sólo él, una parte fundamente en la vida de la ahora mujer. Aunque la fuerte atracción y el gusto seguían presentes, esto no ayudaba para que ella se cegara y no se diera cuenta que hacer una vida con Naraku no sería vida en un futuro. El trabajo de abogado sonaba a un empleo decente, pero poco a poco, se enteraba que no era tal. Las máscaras se fueron cayendo. Al trabajar para verdaderos asesinos, Naraku le ordenaba a su pareja que hiciera lo que fuera posible para dar algunos diagnósticos erróneos sobre las muerte causados por sus clientes. Algunas veces, los cadáveres llegaban directamente al hospital donde trabaja y a los pocos minutos, recibía una llamada de Naraku diciéndole que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero una investigación se abrió, enfocándose en Naraku. Alguien lo tenía en la vista y lo quería ver derrumbado. Sospechaba quien era ese "alguien", por tal motivo, la mudanza fue necesaria y urgente.

Kagura no se enteró de esto último de manera inmediata. Deslumbrada por la idea de al fin conseguir un mejor empleo y que el idioma no sería ningún impedimento, ella se centró en conocer los alrededores. Todo había marchado bien y hasta parecía que Naraku ya no le disgustaba tanto. Pero hacía un mes, que él le dijo el porqué de todo y ella se enfureció. Se estaba volviendo una prófuga junto con él. ¿Ahora como conseguiría su trabajo soñado? Se podría decir que era la cómplice de un asesino, ¿quién le decía que Naraku no había matado antes por conveniencia? Él era tan perverso, un rasgo tan único en él, no le sorprendería que el caso estuviera relacionado con algún asesinato por parte de alguno de los matones que trabajan con él. Tendría todo sentido, todo el dinero que se desbordaba de los bolsillos…

—Maldita sea Kagura —rugió Naraku, dejando la carta a un lado. Kagura se escondía detrás de ella —. Al menos dame la cara. ¿No cumplí tu capricho de vivir aquí? ¿No me digas que me tuviste dos meses viendo esa condenada serie y soportando tus orgasmos cada vez que veías al idiota ese para que te pongas insoportable?

—Si soy tan insoportable, puedes devolverme a mi país —respondió, bajando la carta.

El restaurante era un lugar al aire libre. Con personas de muchas razas y el inglés la lengua predominante. A veces Kagura se burlaba de Naraku a causa de que dependía de ella para una que otra palabra que olvidaba o la pronunciación. Y ni hablar de comprenderlo. En definitiva, Kagura era mucho mejor que él en el idioma.

—¿Acaso yo te he detenido? ¿O quieres que yo te compre el boleto de avión? Tal vez al tocar suelo te atrapen a ti y me dejan libre. No olvides lo mucho que me has ayudado.

—Porque tú me obligabas hacerlo.

—No me culpes de todo. La idea me la diste tú, cuando decías lo mucho que te gustaría ser igual al "carnicero de la bahía". Lo único que hice fue hacer realidad tu sueño. Por eso te traje a vivir aquí.

Enmudeció por la respuesta. ¿Cómo poder contradecirlo cuando en parte tenía razón? ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando, al tener las víctimas de los asesinos con ella y quitar las pruebas que ayudarían a meterlos en la cárcel, sonreía? Lo hacía porque existía esa emoción, una excitación extraña que le recorría el cuerpo cada vez que estaba sola con esos cadáveres. Volver con Naraku y ver que su vida no era tan aburrida o deprimente como esperaba. Tenía un toque de adrenalina que la satisfacía y mucho.

—Yo quería estar con un verdadero asesino. Uno que usara sus manos y su ingenio —dijo Kagura en contra de Naraku. Él nunca usaría sus manos para matar a alguien. Eso de ensuciarse no iba con él.

—Pues en este país hay muchos. Tal vez lo encuentres. Pero no soy idiota, no estás molesta porque te traje con engaños o porque nos busque la policía de Japón.

—¿A no? Entonces, señor gran abogado de mierda, ¿por qué estoy molesta? ¿Será por qué no tengo empleo? ¿Por qué únicamente puedo hablar contigo y no puedo hacerlo con nadie más? Estamos jodidos Naraku y lo peor es que estamos en este país. ¿Sabes que si cometes una locura nos encierran? Nos mandaran a la silla eléctrica, pero antes de que ellos lo hagan, yo misma me encargaré de matarte y tirarte en trozos al mar.

Justo después de terminar, un mesero de tez morena llegó para levantarles el pedido. Kagura ordenó de inmediato, mientras que Naraku batallaba con la traducción. No se relacionaba con las palabras latinas que figuraban en la carta. Al ser una ciudad donde abundaban los inmigrantes, las comidas eran muy variadas y muchas de ellas conservaban su nombre original.

—Kagura, pídeme lo que sea… —habló con fastidio. Kagura obedeció, dejando pasar una buena oportunidad de jugarle una broma, ordenándole lo que a él le gustaría.

La comida era unas de las cosas que extrañaba de su país, además del clima. Era increíble que siendo apenas febrero, el sol no bajara su densidad y el calor fuera tan abundante como si se tratase de un verano. ¿Cómo sería el calor en un verdadero verano? Lo hacía pensar en cortarse su cabellera y eso era mucho que decir. Ya había perdido su color natural de piel, provocando que ahora lucera un ligero bronceado, al igual que Kagura.

—Kagura, lo único que te diré es que no cometas una tontería —dijo de repente, sombrío. Ese tono de voz que la hacía sentirse menos.

A veces, ese tono era suficiente para asustarla y dormir a su lado con miedo. ¿Qué lo detendría a él de matarla si la traicionaba?

Odiaba darle la espalda a la hora de acostarse. No importaba que tan profundo fuera el sueño del hombre, en muchas ocasiones, Kagura lo observaba con aterrador detenimiento, fantaseando como deshacerse de él antes de él lo haga con ella si se tuviera que presentar la oportunidad.

Ambos estaban enfermos, con imágenes divagando en su cabeza que una persona con razón no comprendería. Sobre todo, porque ninguno parecía tener la intenciones de dejarse pronto o nunca.

—¿Qué tontería puedo cometer? —cuestionó. En su mente, se atravesó aquel mensaje que recibió hace unos días, tal vez, su última esperanza para conseguir su libertad, y el cual se suponía que había borrado de su celular.

—¿Tú? Muchas. Sigo teniendo gente que trabaja para mí, y los cuales me avisan de cualquier movimiento raro. Y hay uno en especial que están siguiendo y se relaciona contigo.

—¿Conmigo?

—Ese idiota no es nada discreto. Cree que puede atraparme a través de sus medios. Al parecer, no confía en la policía.

"Ese idiota". Sesshomaru y estúpida rivalidad con Naraku. Rivalidad que la terminó inmiscuyendo a ella y al parecer, no terminaría pronto. ¿O sí? Ella se estaba deteniendo lo suficiente para no unirse con Sesshomaru. No darle la información que requería para atraparlo. Podrán decir que tiene miedo de Naraku. Que su sombra era tan fuerte, que la obligaba a seguir a su lado y mostrar un falso interés hacía él.

Pero todo era erróneo. Kagura comprendía que el terminar con Naraku, aunque su libertad estaría asegurada, no contendría ese toque perverso que su actual pareja le daba. Además, ¿qué pasaría con ella cuando Naraku entre a la cárcel o termine muerto? ¿Cómo podría estar segura de que Sesshomaru la ayudaría a no tener el mismo destino? Ese hombre, que de repente mostraba un interés. Era obvio que la usaba para llegar hasta Naraku, como de la misma forma que Naraku la estaba usando para que le cubriera sus crímenes. Al menos con el bastardo de Naraku, aun con todos sus defectos y lo tétrico que se ponía su relación en ocasiones, sabía que esperar. Con Sesshomaru, con todo estaba en blanco.

—No tengo planeado en traicionarte— respondió, para enseguida, quedarse en silencio hasta que la comida llegó.

Naraku le creyó. A pesar de que no le tenía ni un ápice de confianza, la respuesta de ella sonó convincente. Con su mirada rubí baja, perdida en algún punto de la mesa. Esa era la Kagura que a veces brotaba, sin esperanza de recuperar toda la libertad e independencia que alguna vez tuvo en su adolescencia.

Comieron en silencio, escuchando el bullicio que había en ese restaurante, viendo como la gente pasaba con una sonrisa en los labios, atentos a ellos y la felicidad que les daba estar en una playa popular. Uno que otro se toparía con algún famoso y platicaría con ellos o se tomarían una foto y tendrían un autógrafo. Los primeros dos meses, Kagura sonreía igual que ellos, esperando que el actor que protagonizó su serie policiaca favorita anduviera por ahí, pasando unos días agradables. Por él, hubiera dejado a Naraku si se lo hubiera propuesto. Pero él nunca apareció y ahora, enterada de que era una prófuga más, ya no le importaba verlo.

—¡Mierda! —pronunció de repente Naraku.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Kagura salió de su mutismo, y giró su cuerpo para ver hacía atrás y buscar que hizo sorprender a Naraku. Por el momento, se imaginó que el FBI vendría por ellos con muchas patrullas y unos dos helicópteros. Para su alegría, sólo eran una pareja de policías, un hombre y una mujer. Ambos con gafas oscuras. Uno de ellos tenía una libreta en mano.

—Otra vez te van a multar —vociferó Kagura con una sonrisa de satisfacción —. Mejor deberías dejar que yo maneje.

—Cállate y acompáñame —gruñó poniéndose de pie y dejando algunos billetes en la mesa.

—¿Para qué? Deja que te pongan la infracción, yo no he terminado de comer.

—No, ya tengo muchas. Un hombre de mi posición no puede cometer ese tipo de delitos.

Levantó a Kagura de la mesa y la tomó de la mano. Le gustaba aparentar que eran una pareja normal. En repetidas ocasiones, había dicho que estaban de luna de miel, cosa que fastidiaba a Kagura.

Llegaron con los policías, Naraku con un bien fingido gesto de hombre amable. Kagura no pudo hacer lo mismo, aunque lo intentó para no tener problemas. Sin embargo, sus nulos dotes de actriz salieron a relucir. Él le apretó más la mano al ver su boca torcida. Le advertía que debía esforzarse más.

—Hola —dijo Naraku en la lengua nativa de ese país. Enseguida, balbuceó buscando las palabras que le sirvieran para decirles que no era necesaria la multa. Al no saber cómo hacerlo y que los policías se alzaban una ceja por su extraño comportamiento, Naraku recurrió a Kagura —. Diles algo.

—¿Qué quieres que les digas? Te van dejar la estúpida multa como quiera —Naraku la fulminó con la mirada y Kagura terminó hablando con el par de oficiales.

Comprendiendo unas cosas, Naraku se sintió seguro de que Kagura les estaba diciendo justo lo que él quería. Pero la mujer policía de cabello rubio, se alejó de ellos y volvió a su patrulla.

—Dicen que por rutina, harán una llamada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué les dijiste? Eso no es una rutina… Diles que soy abogado y que les puede pesar..,

—¿Estás idiota? Capaz y que te investigan y mandan a la CIA por nosotros. No seas tacaño y paga la multa, es lo mejor para los dos.

Pero después de varios minutos, donde el policía entablaba una conversación con Kagura, preguntando de dónde venían y que era lo que hacían en esa ciudad, cuánto tiempo pensaban quedarse y si eran esposos, ella se puso nerviosa al igual que Naraku. Todo estaba tomando demasiado tiempo. Los cuestionamientos hacía Kagura no colaboraban para nada. Los consideraban sospechosos, no cabía duda.

La mujer al fin salió del auto y se dirigió a su compañero. Sin perder tiempo, le murmuró algo al oído y al segundo, les estaban pidiendo que subieran con ellos a la patrulla. Cuando Kagura preguntó el por qué, la mujer rubia le contestó que tenían órdenes de hacerlo, pues se buscaban a un par con la misma descripción que ellos. Naraku se ofendió, a pesar de saber que era culpable por cualquiera de los cargos con que lo acusaran.

Los dos se resistieron, llamando la atención de las comensales y trabajadores del restaurante de donde salieron.

Kagura respiró profundó, diciéndose que eso era algo que pasaría en cualquier momento.

Naraku intento relajarse, para planear su manera de escapar. En esos asuntos era creativo, por algo era abogado.

—_Hey_, cariño —bromeó Naraku —. No te preocupes, yo saldré de está —alardeó muy confiado y añadió—: ¿No te alegra saber que compartiremos celda? Si eres "buena" conmigo, puedes tener el mismo destino que yo.

Kagura estuvo a punto de perder la cordura. Naraku era capaz de dejarla encerrada si eso significaba darle la libertad a él. Los policías sacaron las esposas y se las colocaban, al momento de recitarles lo mismo que se les decía a todos los criminales que aprendían.

—Puedo ser buena contigo ahora mismo —pronunció con coquetería. Naraku creyó que sus palabras hicieron efecto en ella. ¿Quién más podría sacarla de la cárcel? Una pequeña aventura detrás de las rejas, era un precio razonable para darle libertad. Pero Kagura no tenía pensando en diversión de ese tipo —. Acércate —decía con sensualidad.

Las manos del oficial sujetaban con fuerza al hombre de cabello ondulado. Kagura pudo acercarse más a él, aprovechando que la rubia hablaba por radio. Y al estar a nada de sus rostros, Kagura cerraba los ojos, con los labios listos para ser besada, sin importarle ser el espectáculo de muchos que observaban con fascinación ese peculiar arresto. Naraku se dejó llevar y acercó su rostro. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer ahora? A veces era tan confiado, que Kagura accedería a todo lo que él quisiera.

El policía, extrañado por el comportamiento de ambos, creyendo que los dos no eran más que un par de tontos enamorados, aflojó su agarre, conmovido por la mujer que no pedía otra cosa que no fuera un beso.

El gran final, de una supuesta historia de amor, fue destruía por Kagura. Jamás pensó en algo tan cursi como un beso. Odiaba tener que ir a la cárcel por culpa de ese idiota. Y por este sentimiento, abriendo los ojos de golpe, le lanzó una fuerte patada en los bajos.

El rostro del policía se deformó por el golpe, escupiendo una expresión de sorpresa. La mujer rubia hizo lo mismo. En realidad, todo el que lo vio hizo lo mismo. El policía le dio algunos segundos para que él se incorpore, mientras que la rubia alejaba a Kagura de él, antes de que hiciera alguna otra cosa.

Kagura se rio al igual que el policía lo hizo. Éste le dijo a su compañera que llamaría a otra patrulla para llevarlos separados.

* * *

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_Hace días encontré una imagen donde de dos criminales y estaban siendo arrestados. Me imagine enseguida a Naraku y a Kagura. En la imagen, la chica le estaba pidiendo un beso y no sé qué pasó que ya estaba fantaseando con la escena. Me gustó tanto que lo quise hacer una viñeta, pero se alargó un poco. Seguí pensando en la idea, pero no tenía un motivo para arrestarlos. Luego de ver mucho la imagen, noté que decía: Greetins from Florida. _

_Y recordé a Dexter. Hace semanas que comencé a verla con mi hermana hasta la mitad de la tercera temporada y me gustó mucho. Cuando la veía, me acordaba de un one-shot incompleto SessKagu, donde Kagura era médico forense. Aquel es un fic más romántico, pero por una cosa u otra no he podido terminarlo. Así que pensé que sería buena idea agregarlo para este fic y poner una que otra referencia de Dexter._

_Perdón si el título no queda tanto, pero bueno..._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer NarakuxKagura oficial, donde ya no meto tanto a Sesshomaru. Dato curioso: me pase trolleando a Naraku, a veces me olvida de él y ponía Sesshomaru. Discúlpenme, fue la costumbre._

_Pasen linda noche y nos leeremos pronto._

_Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
